Episodes
This is a list of the Happy Tree Friends Internet and tv episodes. There are 3 seasons so far for the Internet shorts (with different animators), and 13 episodes for the first season of the TV series, each half hour episode split into 3 seven minute episodes. There have also been rumors that a second TV Series season is in the works. Internet Shorts Season 1 (2000 - 2003) Season 2 (2003 - 2005) Season 3 (2007 - Present) TV Series Season 1 (2006) Episode 1: One Foot in the Grave Original Airdate: September 25, 2006 Episode 2: Lesser of Two Evils Original Airdate: October 2, 2006 Episode 3: The Third Degree Original Airdate: October 9, 2006 Episode 4: Four on the Floor Original Airdate: October 30, 2006 Episode 5: Marooned Five Original Airdate: October 16, 2006 Episode 6: Deep Six Original Airdate: October 23, 2006 Episode 7: Seventh Heaven Original Airdate: November 6, 2006 Episode 8: Behind the Eight Ball Original Airdate: November 20, 2006 Episode 9: The Nine Dwarfs Original Airdate: November 27, 2006 Episode 10: Going Ten Crazy Original Airdate: December 3, 2006 Episode 11: Good and Nice Eleven Original Airdate: December 10, 2006 Episode 12: Series of Twelve Original Airdate: December 17, 2006 Episode 13: Thirteen Eyes on Me Original Airdate: December 25, 2006 Character Pop-ups Main article: Character Introductions First Internet Season See Character Introductions: Internet Season 1 Second Internet Season See Character Introductions: Internet Season 2 Third Internet Season See Character Introductions: Internet Season 3 TV Series See Character Introductions: TV Series Irregular Episodes *'1999: Banjo Frenzy:' The original pilot episode starring an unnamed Dinosaur (probably the early version of Lumpy appearance and Flippy wise) and early versions of Cuddles, Toothy and Giggles. *'2003: Enter the Garden:' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja. *'"1927": Dino-Sore Days:' Special black and white episode starring Cro-Marmot when he was unfrozen. *'2003: Mole in the City:' Starring The Mole and The Rat. Featuring Pig Child and Elephant Balloon Vendor. *'2004: Books of Fury:' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja. (Cameo appearance of Panda Mom) *'"1950": Ski Patrol:' A parody of the how-to-do cartoons of the 1950s, starring Lumpy. *'2006: Intimate Spotlight:' An interview with the HTF character Cro-Marmot. *'2006: Youtube Live Episode:' An episode that debuted in Youtube Live and featured nine characters in a claw machine. *'2007: The Carpal Tunnel of Love:' Fall Out Boy Music Video. *'2008: Asbestos I Can Do:' Starring Lumpy. (Easter Egg Episode) *'2008: Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode:' An episode that debuted on the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *'2010: YouTube 101: Subscriptions:' Uploaded by the user, YouTube. Starring Cuddles demonstrating how to use the subscribe feature on YouTube. Video Games *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm *Milk Pong Arcade Games See full Article: Arcade Games Smoochies A smoochie is a video that includes one character where you give him/her something. You can choose any of three options, but all of them result in the character dying. After a few seconds of inactivity, the character will do one of two things, such as laugh or say hello. Sniffle's Science Smoochie is the first to be available in HD. The rest of the Smoochies will soon be in HD (no proof). The smoochies are: *Cuddles as a pet *Giggles' Valentine *Toothy's Easter *Petunia's Summertime Adventures *Nutty's Party Surprise *Sniffles's Science *Flaky's Baseball *Pop's BBQ *Mime's Olympics *Disco Bear's Halloween *Pop & Cub's Christmas Kringles Kringles are special short holiday messages (set during Christmas) released as parodies of typical animated greeting cards. There are currently eight Kringles. The list of Kringles are: *Reindeer Kringle *Kringle Tree *Kringle Feast *Kringle Karols *Kringle Frosty *Kringle Presents *Strain Kringle *Chill Kringle Action Series: Ka-Pow! A spin-off about Flippy, Splendid, and Buddhist Monkey starring in an action series. Flippy stars in W.A.R. (Weapon Animal Regiment) Journal. Splendid appears in Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad. Buddhist Monkey returns to star in more new episodes. The Mole was listed as a character, but he doesn't appear to have a connection with Ka-Pow now. W.A.R. (Weaponized Animal Regiment) Journal #'Operation: Tiger Bomb' Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #'Mirror Mirror' Buddhist Monkey #'Three Courses of Death' HTF Break Breaks are short 1-minute or less episodes that act as shortened Happy Tree Friends episodes (The graphics and animation are similar to that from the first to second seasons of the Web series because they were originally intended for G4 in 2005 but were rejected). The HTF Breaks are: *Seize the Day *Chore Loser *Deck the Halls *We Wish You Love Bites The list of Love Bites episodes are: *Cold Hearted *Sea of Love *I Heart U Trivia *All episode names in the Happy Tree Friends series are either puns of everyday phrases and/or a little bit of wordplay is involved with the name. *''Asbestos I Can Do, ''Intimate Spotlight, We Wish You, Deck the Halls andYouTube 101: Subscripitions are the only HTF episodes that do not have any pain, death, or destruction in them. *''From A to Zoo, ''And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Doggone It, Concrete Solution, Sea What I Found (original version on iTunes as well), Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, Snow Place to Go, and Gems the Breaks were edited into two parters for the iTunes Podcast versions. *''Keepin' it Reel'' and See What Develops, A Sucker for Love, Pt. One and Concrete Solution, Better Off Bread and Blast from the Past, Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and Wishy Washy, and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 and Peas in a Pod have the same morals. *So far, nobody has been killed by firearms, since Kenn Navarro stated that it wouldn't be very imaginative. Guns were used in Operation: Tiger Bomb, however (although not one bullet damaged any of the characters). External links Watch Happy Tree Friends episodes Watch TV series Happy Tree Friends Halloween Minisite Happy Tree Friends Holiday Minisite New Halloween Minisite - http://mondomedia.s3.amazonaws.com/HTF_Web_Fright.swf Episodes Category:Lists